Old School
by JeraldMiers
Summary: -Este no es un fanfic para tomarse en serio. Es algo de broma que escribi con un amigo.- Sekai, Makoto y Kotonoha. Sus vidas se cruzaran para dar inicio a un nuevo dia.


School Days

"Sometimes love is something far more complicated…"

(Nota del autor: el fanfic no es nada que deseo continuar, en realidad, pero dependiendo de la reaccion de los lectores, pues vere si hay algun tipo de forma de continuarlo. Mientras tanto, disfruten.)

El subía todos los días al mismo tren, de camino a la escuela. No era nada nuevo, y la verdad ya se había acostumbrado. Era esa simple rutina que te tiene encadenado, y que no puedes hacer nada para romper. Para el era así. Pero, había una razón que lo mantenía atrapado en ella, y que no lo permitía salir. Era justo cruzando la puerta automática, justo al agarrarse del tubo para no caer encima de alguien. Justo al ponerse los audífonos y escuchar alguna canción, tratando de evitar el aburrimiento total. Era justo al llegar a la segunda estación, donde la rutina parecía algo excelente, algo por lo que valía la pena atesorar ese sube-al-tren-para-aburrirte.

-Ahí viene…- solía murmurarse a ratos. Subía el tren de forma casual, casi elegante. Era curioso pensar que ella no se daba cuenta de cómo solía resplandecer cuando el sol brillaba sobre ella, o de cómo coqueteaba con todos sin siquiera mirarlos.

Muchos chicos se le quedaban viendo, y murmuraban cosas. Obscenas, sobre todo. El solía aborrecer este tipo de gente, pero no pudo evitar pensar una que otra vez que tan genial seria tocar su pecho, o sus marcadas caderas. Pero todas ideas palidecían al pensar en tener algo más con ella. Solo había un problema, ella nunca lo había visto, y el no había hecho ni el menor intento para captar su atención. Ella solía sentarse cerca de la entrada, mirando por la ventana. Siempre sonreía, y el siempre se preguntaba que la hacia tan feliz.

Su mirada se había encontrado con la de el. El la evito rápidamente. Ella solo sonrío y miro hacia un lado. ¿Un coqueteo directo, quizás? No quería ilusionarse tan rápido. Su celular tocaba su canción favorita, mientras el seguía el ritmo con el pie. Recordó una vieja leyenda urbana, que dice que al tomarle una foto a esa persona especial con el celular, esta se enamoraría perdidamente de uno. Y podía ser simplemente otra leyenda para chicas desesperadas, pero decidió confiar en su corazón.

No voltea, y la foto ya estaba en su celular.

Itou Makoto nunca había pensado en el amor antes. Era algo que le resultaba monótono y sin chiste. Lo cual era algo irónico en estos momentos. Desde que entro a preparatoria, su vida había cambiado en bastantes maneras que jamás hubiera imaginado. Para empezar, estaba esa chica. Y mientras miraba la foto que tenia en su celular, se preguntaba mil y un cosas, sin prestar atención a la clase. Por supuesto, la secundaria estaba atrás, y todos sus amigos ahora seguían con su vida, en diferentes escuelas.

Con su mano, se recargaba impacientemente en la mesa, mientras el maestro hablaba de literatura del Siglo XIX. Cerró su celular, con un ligero suspiro. La menuda chica que se encontraba a su lado no pudo evitar oírlo, y sonrío de reojo. El chico lo noto, pero la ignoro por completo. Seguía hundido en sus pensamientos. Saionji Sekai era tu chica promedio. Notas promedias, personalidad promedia, cuerpo promedio, rostro promedio, etc. Pero, para su buena fortuna, solo llevaba dos semanas de conocerla, así que lo promedio podía convertirse en algo bueno.

-Makoto, puedo leerte como un libro.- la chica no lo miraba, jugaba con su lapicero.

-¿Cómo podrías leerme? Solo llevamos dos semanas de conocernos.- dijo Makoto, recalcando lo obvio.

-Porque ni siquiera así puedes esconder tus emociones.- la chica volteo, sonriendole.

-Nah, no quiero hablar de eso.-.

-Creo que alguien es una niña.- Makoto hizo un ademán de 'cállate' con la mano, mientras la ventana le ofrecía una distracción. Sekai se indigno, y mejor desvío la mirada. Pero al hacerlo, pudo mirar el celular de Makoto, donde la foto de la chica estaba de fondo.

-Oh, ese viejo rumor.- Makoto no le presto atención, hasta que recordó que su celular estaba a la vista de todos.

-¡Oye, deja eso!-

-¡Ustedes dos, cállense!- el maestro espito desde el otro lado del salón.

-¡Lo sentimos!- dijeron al unísono.

Sekai se quedo pensativa, mientras Makoto ahora tenía una mueca de disgusto en su ya confundido rostro. Sekai sonrío, tomando el cuaderno de Makoto. Este, al darse cuenta, quiso quitárselo, pero ella regreso un juguetón guiño. Tenía bonitos ojos, Makoto podía asegurarse de eso.

_Conozco a la chica._ Sekai escribió en el cuaderno, invitando a que Makoto respondiera.

_¿Y? _

_No lo se, se supone que estas interesado en ella. _Makoto era demasiado obvio, Sekai podía asegurarse.

_Tal vez. Pero aun así no confió mucho en ti. _Auch, un golpe bajo que Sekai no se esperaba.

_Bueno, aun así, podría ayudarte con eso._

_Quisiera saber como._

Sekai sonrío, mirándolo directamente cuando le paso el cuaderno.

_Puedo presentártela._

-¿En serio la conoces? ¿Qué tanto?- Makoto preguntaba algo desesperado, mientras que Sekai sacaba un jugo de la maquina expendedora. El sonido metálico indico que el jugo yacía en el compartimiento, pero solo Sekai se dio cuenta de esto. Makoto seguía esperando la respuesta.

-Lo suficiente como para presentarle a otro ser humano. Tranquilo.- Sekai abrió el jugo, tomando un sorbo. –Además, tu eras el que no quería mi ayuda.-

-No seas tonta. Solo que… Bueno, no confío mucho en la gente.-

-Pues al menos confía en mi.- ese guiño otra vez. Makoto comenzaba a disfrutarlo. -¿Qué? No creas que coqueteo contigo.-

-¡Cállate!- ambos rieron, mientras que ahora recorrían los pasillos llenos de gente. El timbre aun no sonaba, y faltaba mucho para eso. Los dos subieron por unas escaleras, que conducían a la azotea. Ahí, muchos estudiantes comían su almuerzo o se besaban.

Sekai lo invito a sentarse en una banca, a espaldas del cerco que servia de seguridad. Ella terminaba su jugo, mientras el tomaba su almuerzo. La chica se aclaro la garganta, tratando de llamar la atención de Makoto. Este no capto después de un rato, hasta que le invito un poco de comida a la ojiazul. Ella lo tomo con gusto, de una forma muy femenina que cautivo a Makoto.

-¿Sabias que eres niña?- este rió al decir eso, pero era la pregunta que quería hacer.

-Oye, ser femenina es bueno. Los chicos se mueren por ello.- la chica comía un poco de arroz, mientras el chico comía la verdura que estaba al lado.

-Si, es algo lindo…-

-¿Qué pasa? Creí que estarías lleno de felicidad por esto.-

-Si, bueno, es que no se muy bien que hacer. Cuando la presentes, solo quedare yo. Y yo nunca he tenido novia.-

-Tranquilo, hombre, Kotonoha es bastante agradable. Y, te lo aseguro, es aun más femenina que yo. ¡Esa chica se sonroja por todo!- Sekai exageraba con una mueca tonta, mientras Makoto se quedo viendo a otro lado.

-Kotonoha… Bonito nombre.-

-El mío es mejor. Pero en fin, ella llegara en un rato. Quedamos de vernos aquí.- quiso tomar un poco de verdura, pero Makoto volteo bruscamente.

-¡Que! ¿Que hiciste? ¡Se supone que debería prepararme primero!- Makoto tenia la preocupación por rostro, y una gota de sudor caía por su sien.

-Oye, oye, calma. ¿Qué mejor día que este para conocerla?- pero Makoto no escuchaba. La chica ya estaba en camino, y el no sabia ni como reaccionar ante esto.

-Ay, Dios… ¿Cómo podría calmarme?- Makoto recargo la cabeza hacia atrás, sin saber que pensar. O siquiera decir.

La puerta que llevaba a la azotea se abrió de repente, Makoto se reincorporo automáticamente. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, sus manos yacían en su regazo, con sus puños bien apretados. Ella cruzo la puerta, Katsura Kotonoha, recién llegada a la preparatoria también. El uniforme le sentaba bien, de una forma que Sekai no podía igualar: por alguna razón, la camisa le quedaba un poco mas entallada, y sus caderas lucían bien con la falda. Makoto palideció inmediatamente, mientras volteaba hacia abajo. Kotonoha rápidamente reconoció a Sekai, y sonrío, saludando con la mano. De repente noto a Makoto, y aunque su sonrisa desapareció, una cara curiosa la invadió, mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían.

-Levanta la mirada, creerá que eres tímido.- Sekai susurro, con la sonrisa aun en su rostro, intentando disimular. Makoto obedeció, pero su mueca era la de un idiota nervioso. –Sonríe, baboso… ¡Kotonoha, hola!-

-Ho-hola, Sekai…- Kotonoha respondió, mirando al chico que la miraba directamente. –Hola, a ti también…-

-Ho-ho-hola…- su 'respuesta' fue mas una reacción, mientras que su mano parecía mas la de un robot.

-Kotonoha, el es Itou Makoto, va en mi clase. Es un buen chico, y quise que lo conocieras.-

-Oh, ¿en serio? Bueno, mucho gusto.-

-El gusto es mío.- con esa presentación, Makoto se relajo un poco, y esta última respuesta sonó mas humana. Kotonoha le sonreía, y el podía sentir que el calor subía a su rostro.

Aunque ambos, Kotonoha y Makoto, estaban mas nerviosos que nunca, se sentaron en la misma banca, mientras Sekai trataba de sacar cada tema posible. Escuela, profesores, experiencias pasadas y actuales, comida, cine, manga, etc. Kotonoha había traído un poco de comida con ella, y Sekai aprovecho para comer un poco mas, mas que gustosa.

-¿Itou, quieres?- lo llamaba por su apellido, lo cual para el era un avance.

-Ah, ¡claro!- no quiso gritar eso ultimo, pero el que le ofreciera comida era algo bueno.

Kotonoha tomo con su cuchara un poco de curry y arroz, y lo deposito en la temblorosa boca de Makoto. Este lo tomo con gran empeño, tratando de no derramar algo en la falda de la chica. Sekai apenas podía soportar la risa que ya casi escapa por sus rosas labios. Kotonoha sonrío mientras Makoto saboreaba cada mordisco de la cucharada.

-Vaya, Kotonoha, un día y ya lo alimentas como si fuera bebe.- Sekai tomo una cucharada ella misma, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la chica.

-Bu-bueno, es que Ito es muy agradable, y además, el sostiene el plato.- Kotonoha se sonrojo, mientras miraba a Makoto.

-Y-yo…- la campana sonó, y Makoto lo agradeció mucho, aunque de igual forma lo odio. Su tiempo se había acabado, y parecía que el avance fue mucho, incluso para el.

-Ok, es hora de volver a clases. Kotonoha, ¿me acompañas? Tengo algo que contarte.- Sekai quería probar algo, mientras se levantaba y arrojaba su lata al cesto de basura. Fallo, lo cual la hizo caminar hasta el cesto y depositar la lata de forma tradicional.

-Oh, si, claro… Itou- es decir, Makoto… Fue un gusto conocerte.- la chica no lo miraba, pero si sonreía de forma tierna.

-No, no, por favor, el placer fue mío.- compartían las mismas líneas que al principio, pero ahora había mas confianza entre ellos.

-Kotonoha, ¿vamos?- Sekai la llamo, abriendo la puerta.

-¡Cl-claro! Adiós…- dijo, moviendo la mano. El regreso el gesto, con la boca bien abierta.

Cuando la chica cruzo la puerta, Sekai lo miro, guiñándole de nuevo. Buen trabajo, ella quiso decir.

Y aunque el día prosiguiera como siempre, Makoto ahora había salido de la rutina convencional, para entrar a una aventura que nunca hubiera imaginado. Aun distraído por la ventana del salón de clases, ahora lo hacia con una gran sonrisa, reviviendo pequeños momentos de hasta hace unas horas. Sekai le dio un ligero codazo, pasándole el cuaderno.

_¿Ya confías en mí?_

_Por supuesto._

_¿Qué harás ahora? Digo, no puedo seguir con ustedes ahí. Todo depende de ti._

_Pues no lo había pensado._

_Hombre, si que ocupas ayuda… _

_Déjame en paz, apenas voy empezando. _Sekai saco la lengua, con gesto de vergüenza ajena.

_Invítala a salir. _

Makoto, sorpresivamente, no lo había pensado. Asintió con la cabeza, a lo que Sekai sonrío. Regreso su mirada a la ventana: la dulce luz naranja ya cubría la escuela, y el agua de la fuente la reflejaba de una forma que nunca había notado. ¿Salir con Kotonoha? Apenas llevaban un día de conocerse. Si a eso le llamabas conocerse. Pero, parecía un buen plan. Y además, le daría una buena señal de cómo seguir con esto.

El maestro termino las clases, a lo que le siguió que todos salieron del salón. Los pasillos se llenaban de alumnos de nuevo, pero ahora desaparecían rápidamente. Sekai salio del salon de clases con Makoto, ambos cargando sus respectivas mochilas. Makoto se ofreció a tomar la suya mientras salían de la escuela, a lo que Sekai agradeció como una señorita.

-Bravo, un día conmigo, y todo hombre se compone.-

-Tampoco te pongas en ese plan.-

-Y bien, ¿la quieres ver?-

-Como no tienes idea.-

-¡Maravilloso!... Porque ahí viene.- Kotonoha los vio, y dudo en acercarse, pero ahora caminaba con paso seguro hacia ellos. Makoto trago saliva, entregándole la mochila a Sekai.

-Hola Sekai, Makoto… ¿Van a sus casas?-

-Ese es el plan, ¿tú tomas el tren verdad? ¿Por qué no caminan juntos?- Sekai le ayudaba de nuevo, pero la respuesta dependía de Kotonoha. Makoto la miro de reojo, pero no sabia si agradecerle o golpearla.

-J-juntos… Por mi no habria… Problema alguno.- Kotonoha por fin respondió, Makoto la miro a los ojos.

-Yo tomo otra ruta, así que mejor los dejo. ¡Nos vemos!- Sekai se volteaba, emprendiendo su camino hacia el lado contrario, despidiéndose con la mano.

Por fin, ambos se quedaron solos. La tarde cubría las calles y edificios, mientras los dos caminaban hacia la estación de trenes con una calma sorprendente.

-¿Cómo conociste a Sekai?- Kotonoha pregunto, rompiendo ese incomodo pero bello silencio.

-Va en mi clase, y se siente junto a mí. Antes solía aborrecerla, pero su actitud es bastante refrescante.-

-Es que es algo exagerada, pero una vez que la conoces, te llega a divertir mucho.- ella respondió, al momento en que Makoto noto que la mochila de Kotonoha pesaba algo. Se notaba en sus manos y su postura.

-Déjame, yo la cargo.- el dijo, tomándola. Pudo sentir las finas manos de Kotonoha, mientras que ella se sonrojaba.

-Gr-gracias…- el se sonrojo, al escuchar esa suave y dulce voz.

Se hacia tarde, pero ambos estaban muy distraídos para darse cuanta. Reían, se contaban cosas, platicaban de sus vidas. Pero poco a poco, se acercaban a la estación. Y aunque compartían el tren, este era bastante rápido, ruidoso y poblado como para tener una conversación amena o privada. Aun así, caminaban muy cerca el una al otro. Makoto podría jurar que ella también tenia un interés, pero no quería ilusionarse tanto todavía. Bueno, si quería, pero sabia que un error y podía sentirse mal.

-Makoto, ¿pasa algo?-

-Mm, ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque noto en tu cara algo… Preocupación, tal vez.- Sekai tenia mucha razón, el no sabia disimular del todo.

-Solo… Pensaba en algo.-

-¿En que? ¡No, espera! Puede ser algo privado, y no quiero parecer entrometida…-

-¡No, no! Para nada, no eres entrometida. Solo que... Bueno, quería pedirte algo.-

-¿Un favor?- al igual que era tierna, Kotonoha podía ser algo ingenua.

-Algo así, bueno, no. Nada como un favor. Más bien es algo mas privado…- Kotonoha parecía entender, pero no sabía con exactitud. –Algo así, como una cita.

En ese momento llegaban a la estación. No muchos estudiantes vivían por ese lado, y no muchas personas tomaban el tren a esa hora. Ambos se sentaron en una banca, y Makoto aun esperando la respuesta.

-Makoto, platique con Sekai de camino a mi salón. Y, bueno, creo que una cita no seria mala idea.- el corazón de Makoto saltaba de alegría, pero debía calmarse un poco.

-… En algun otro momento, una cita hubiera sido algo bastante tonto para mí. Pero, desde que te vi tomar ese tren, supe que mi vida cambiaria de algún modo. Es decir, puedo sonar algo precipitado, pero… Es lo que siento.-

-Yo…Te note el otro día, escuchabas música… Te veías tan inocente, pero ni así podías evitar mirarme. Muchas personas me miran, pero nadie lo hace como tu. Me sentía nerviosa, pero sabia que tu eras especial. Yo también puedo sonar algo precipitada pero…-

-Me gustas, Kotonoha.-

-Y tu mi… Makoto.-

El silencio los volvió a invadir, mientras que el tren se acercaba por la izquierda. Paro, y para sorpresa del chico, no había casi gente. Parecía vacío. Ambos se sentaron, y el opto no ponerse los audífonos. Ella seguía platicando, al igual que el, pero eran temas mas casuales. Makoto escuchaba cada palabra que ella decía, incluso un insignificante 'si' o 'claro'. Las manos de los enamorados se encontraron, mientras el tren daba una vuelta, llegando al vecindario de Kotonoha.

Makoto temía que sudara, pero se mantenía seguro, mientras sostenía la bella mano de Kotonoha. Ella solo sonreía, pero se negaba a verlo a la cara. Era demasiado penosa como para hacer todo eso en un día. Aun así, la mano de ella se sostenía con fuerza de la de el, sin querer soltarlo. Kotonoha debía parar en la siguiente estación, y no faltaba mucho. El primer paso ya estaba completo, pero ahora era el, el que quería invitarla a salir. Aprovecharía que el día siguiente no habría clases, y seria el día perfecto para una gran cita.

-Oye, Kotonoha…-

-¿S-si…?-

-Pues, quería saber si tenias algo que hacer mañana…- el tren se acercaba cada vez mas y mas.

-Cl-claro, seria divertido…- el tren por fin paro, y ambos se levantaron, aunque para el no fuera necesario. –D-debo irme…-

-Si, lo se… Bueno, ¿que tal café que esta cerca de la escuela? Como, ¿a las 3?-

-Suena perfecto…-

Ambos se miraron, sus manos aun juntas. El amargo adiós que no duraría ni un día.

-Nos vemos…-

-Adiós…- y así, esa escultural figura salio deprisa del tren que ya casi cerraba las puertas. Se despidió de el, y el la siguió por las ventanas, hasta que se quedo a lo lejos. El volvió a su lugar, y ni así se puso los audífonos. Se quedo sonriendo, mirando su mano. Aun sentía la mano de la chica posada en ella, su calidez, su seguridad. Recargo su cabeza hacia atrás, pero no para demostrar cansancio, pero para demostrar felicidad, y ese tremendo sentimiento que le sigue.

La estación de Kotonoha no quedaba mas que a 10 minutos de la de Makoto, así que el viaje fue rápido. El tren paro, la tarde ya casi se convertía en noche. Makoto podía ver en el horizonte, como el sol se transformaba en una maraña de colores. Le gustaba el día, le gustaba como seguiría a la mañana siguiente. Bajo del tren con calma, mirando alrededor. No había nadie, y aun faltaba un poco para que anocheciera. El tren se iba, mientra Makoto decidió sentarse en la banca más cercana, a reflexionar del día.

-Vaya, vaya, el casanova en persona.- una voz bastante familiar desde atrás. Makoto volteo, Sekai lo observaba a unos metros de distancia.

-¿Se-sekai? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Makoto hizo lugar en la banca, invitándola a sentarse.

-Vivo por aquí, genio.-

-Pe-pero nunca te he visto tomar este tren…-

-Nah, no me gusto tomar este. Además, siempre compro un café de pasada.-

-Oh… Bueno, digamos que todo salio a la perfección.-

-¿Qué, ya hubo acción?- Sekai sonrío, poniendo una cara pervertida.

-¡Cállate!... Me gusta, y yo le gusto.-

-Soy una excelente consejera. Debería dedicarme a eso.-

-Si, aun con tu egocentrismo, me diste excelentes consejos y tu ayuda fue muy buena.- Sekai se quedo callado, con cara de asombro.

-Basta, tú hiciste la mayoría. Yo solo lo inicie… Wow, Makoto, ya no te ves tan mal.- Sekai poso una mano en la mejilla de Makoto, a lo que Makoto se sonrojo. –Deberías cuidar eso, ahora te gusta Kotonoha.-

-To-tonta…-

-Solo bromeo, tranquilo… Pero en serio, te ves mucho mejor.- bajo la mano, tomando su mochila. Parecía dispuesta a irse, pero Makoto la detuvo por el brazo.

-Puede ser que lo tomes como algo a la ligera, pero la ayuda que me diste hoy, fue más de lo que te pudiera pedir.-

-No-no sabía que eras tan profundo…-

-Si alguna vez ocupas algo, solo dime, ¿ok?- Makoto ahora fue el que guiño, mientras el la soltaba delicadamente del brazo, y agarraba su propia mochila.

-E-en serio, no fue nada.- Sekai se limito a decir, volteándose. Paro en seco, mirando alrededor.

-¿Pasa algo?- Makoto se cuestiono, imitándola. No había nadie, y ningún tren se acercaba.

-Nada, nada… Solo un poco de paranoia… Makoto, ¿cualquier favor?- pregunto ella, mirándolo de reojo.

-Lo que sea, para eso estoy.- este sonrío, mirándola.

-… Cierra los ojos, tengo algo para ti.-

-¿Una cita y un regalo? Debe ser el mejor día de mi vida.- bromeo, cerrando los ojos, y extendiendo las manos por inercia. –¿Y que me vas a-?

Sekai se había acercado rápidamente, abrazándolo del cuello. Sus labios, rosas y pequeños, ahora se posaban en los suyos. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, Sekai haciendo ligeros movimientos para que el beso no fuera un simple contacto. Makoto se quedo estático, sin mover nada. Sus brazos fueron descendiendo lentamente, y Sekai continuaba el beso. El no quiso actuar, pero aun así, su boca no le respondia. La chica respiraba lentamente, pero de una forma apasionada. Se separo de el con delicadeza, entreabriendo los ojos, mirándolo. Makoto la imito, pero el no dijo nada.

Sekai se separo, tomo su mochila que había tirado en el proceso, y puso una sonrisa inmediatamente. Sus mejillas estaban rosas, y el dulce color naranja del moribundo sol bañaba su bello y delicado rostro.

-Buena suerte con Kotonoha. ¡Nos vemos!- se despidió, corriendo hacia otra dirección. Makoto recogió su mochila, después de haber estado inmóvil por un minuto, y comenzó a tambalearse un poco. Por fin, se mantuvo erguido, mientras caminaba a su casa.

-… No puede ser…- se dijo.


End file.
